New Talent
by Real-Thing
Summary: sorry ppl but i will not continue this story from now on as i have simply lost intrest in writing this story but thankyou everyone who submitted reviews and thanx for the comments!
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own School of Rock or any of the characters except for Queen and Marco.  
  
Chapter One - Introductions  
  
Marco sat on a chair in his room as he played the cello, which his parents had always insisted he learned. It was a sad song that droned along and made him fell depressed inside. The song was another one of his music teacher's choices, it was ok but still boring and had no beat to the song. He looked out the window of his new house, his new, new house and that meant a new school or more specific a new prep school. He hated going to prep schools they were always so boring and so strict. He looked over to his CD player he wanted so much to go back, to just turn up the bass and drift away back into the rock but that would give up every promise about the rock that he had made to his parents.   
  
"Marco your going to be late!" a semi-sweet cal came from the bottom floor of his new house.  
  
He looked at the door and got up grudgingly, he didn't want to go to school he wanted to just lay back on his bed and fall into an endless sleep. He eventually decided fighting his parents on the subject of school was useless, so he just grabbed his backpack, went down stairs and out the door. His mother was waiting in the car right outside the garage and didn't look like she was in the mood for another battle, but that was fine because he wasn't either. Climbing in the car he sat down and they were on their way.  
  
They finally arrived at the boring school, his mother handed him his bag and he got out of the car and headed toward the school. Kids were departing from their cars all over the school grounds, the front of the school was littered with children of all ages in their stuck up uniforms. He wore a uniform to, but at least he had made his look slightly less strict by rolling up the sleeves of the white shirt they had given him and had pulled of his navy pull over as soon as his mother was out of sight range. Kids stared as this punk outfitted new boy walked over to the doors of the school and sat down on the steps. Marco almost laughed at how they stared they had definitely never learnt anything about rebellion.   
  
Queen stood in her normal place leaned against the wall of the school when some guy who tried to replace her walked across the front entrance of the school. How dare he try and steal her spot she thought as she stood up her guitar pick hitting up against the dog collar necklace she bared on her neck. She walked up to the new meat that was trying to pull of a punk look and asked, "Hey poser! Where'd you get the idea you could walk my turf trying to pull off some kind of punk look?" her purple on blond streaked hair waved as she stood in front of the new guy pissed off.  
  
Marco looked up at the person who had just tried to flame him and saw a girl also rebelling against the strict uniforms. She wore her uniform jacket, which the girls of the school wore but wore a black mini tee with the words 'Rock lives in the Youth!' and a small plaid mini skirt. She was probably the same age as him, either 15 or 16. After looking her over he decided to reply, "I'm not a poser, I'm the leader of the rock youth, Marco! Who are you?" This sentence obviously pissed her off even more than she already was because she suddenly ripped him off of where he was sitting and was holding him in her fists. With that he decided that maybe he should lose the rebellion in the attempt to keep his teeth. "Ok, ok I'll lose the rebel look just put me down!"   
  
She smirked and set him down, "You learn quick kid that's good because the most important thing your going to learn here is the stuff you learn from me!" she turned around and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Lesson one: I own this school!" she said smiling proudly, "I'm Queen!" with that the bell rang, the doors to the school opened and before anyone else Queen entered then the other students started to follow.  
  
Marco had definitely learnt his lesson as he pulled down his sleeves and walked to the principal's office. When he got there the secretary told him to sit down so she did as he told and sat in one of the furnished chairs. But when the office door finally opened the person to step out the door was not the principal but Queen, she had a sour and walked past him without even noticing it was him. Suddenly a bulky man walked out of the office, his hair slicked back tightly and his tie perfectly down the middle of his suit, this man was obviously the principal. He signaled to Marco to come in and Marco stood up and went in immediately.  
  
"So Marco, just let me find your schedule and I'll show you to your new classroom." The principal said as he ruffled through some papers on his desk, "Ah, here it is!" he said handing a piece of paper to Marco then opening the door and signaling for Marco to come once again.  
  
When they finally stopped in front of a door the principal knocked lightly and a man at least half the age of the principal opened the door. "Oh, this must be our new student." The teacher said happily, "I'm Mr. Dewey!"   
  
Marco followed the teacher who had gone back into the classroom and sat down where the teacher had directed him. "Students, this is our new student Marco. I hope you all make him feel welcome and maybe welcome him into normal school activities." Mr. Dewey said as he clasped his hands together.  
  
Queen frowned seeing how Mr. Dewey had placed Marco beside her. She quickly scribbled down a note on a piece of paper and handed it to Katie.   
  
Katie read the note Queen had handed her which read, 'Oh great, rebel kid!' Katie smiled even though she had arrived after the incident with the new kid had happened Queen had told her all about the new guy who had tried to take her place in the rebel spots. It was rather funny how Queen felt the same way about this kid as Katie had felt about Queen when she arrived.   
  
Freddie leaned over toward Katie and whispered, "Hey, what do you think of the new guy?"  
  
Katie looked over the guy to figure out an answer to Freddie's question. Marco was wearing his uniform like every other person in the school, his dirty blond hair was spiked up then dyed a different colour on each end. He also had baby blue eyes and totally gorgeous smile, which made Katie's heart do a little happy dance. Katie knew she was supposed to be with Freddie and not think about other guys like this, but Marco was extremely cute and she'd hadn't felt so wonderful since the day her and Freddie had had their first kiss. Suddenly she remembered why she'd looked Marco over and wanted to answer Freddie with he is amazing but she couldn't tell Freddie she liked Marco because it would brake Freddie's heart, so she simply answered him with, "He's ok, I guess."  
  
Freddie smiled at Katie one of his huge grins as Mr. Dewey said, "Ok class, today we will learn about genres of music."   
  
Marco fidgeted in his seat as Mr. Dewey started writing up a map of the music genres of the board. But even though Mr. Dewey wasn't even talking about rock at the moment just seeing the word on the board made him picture himself at a Rancid concert in the mosh pit like he'd been doing since he was 11-years-old. He looked over across Queen and saw a girl with almost raven black hair and beautiful brown eyes, she seemed to have something with the guy sitting beside her because the two were constantly looking back at each other with daze struck eyes.   
  
Later when the end bell finally rang Marco made his way out the big oak doors and began heading off across the parking lot to the street his house was on, but before he could he heard a yell from behind him, "Hey Marco, hold up!" He turned around and saw the guy who sat beside the cute girl in class. When the blond haired guy finally caught up to him he said with a goofy grin, "Hey, I'm Freddie! I just wanted to say welcome to Horace Green!"   
  
"Thanks" Marco said as he kept walking.  
  
"I heard about your little introduction session with Queen, she was pretty rough with you from what I know. But don't worry 'bout her because she's a real nice girl when you get to know her." He said half running now because of Marco's sudden speed up, then falling back when Katie came up beside him. 


	2. Losing Control

Chapter Two - Losing Control  
  
Marco got home, to his new house, within a few minutes. No one but him was home yet so he had time to do what he wanted, he went over to the fridge and grabbed a cream soda from the bottom shelf. He walked down the hall, up the stairs and into his room where he sat down on his bed and laid back.  
  
After finally convincing Freddie she had to go Katie raced down the street which she saw Marco go down. Huge houses like her own lined the edge of the street as she raced down it trying to catch up with Marco but by time she got him in sight he was already entering his house. But she couldn't just give in, she needed to know what was the answer to the mystery the new guy was carrying. The whole day she hadn't heard him say a word and he practically avoided all human contact. So she walked up to the door of his house and rang the doorbell as she sweated from the thought of the two of them alone.   
  
The doorbell rang and Marco rose from his bed now wearing no shirt and a pair of black jeans he had changed into right away when he got home. He walked down the stairs and to the door he opened it and saw the girl from earlier standing there, "Hello?" he said confused by the visitor's appearance at his house.   
  
Katie almost fainted when she saw Marco without his shirt, his air was different also, and it was matted down so that the colored tips made it look as though he had rainbow colored hair. "Hi, I was just wondering if we could hang out for a while. So can we?" Katie asked still trying to catch her breath.   
  
"Um, I guess. Come on in." Marco said politely leading Katie up to his room before sitting on his bed. "Well my parents aren't home so we can play whatever music we want." He said passing his CD case over to Katie.  
  
Katie caught the case in both her hands then opened it and starting to look through. She passed all sorts of rock CD's from Rancid to AFI to Led Zeppelin and Cream. When she flipped to a blank CD with the words 'frEEk - Invading Me' she looked at the words for a few seconds before pulling the CD out of the case and into the player sitting on a shelf.  
  
A slow base line started playing, then a sweet strumming from a electric guitar and eventually a drum line, while the whole time a key board played a sugar sweet melody. After all the instruments played together a voice which made your heart melt came on, "Years ago, we didn't even know each other but now we can't bare not seeing each other." The lines were full of emotion and Katie smiled from ear to ear as she heard them but suddenly and hand came up and the song stopped.   
  
Marco was standing up, taking the CD out of the player. Katie didn't get it a minute ago his face looked so dreamy but now it looked like someone had just insulted him. "What are you doing? I thought you said I could play whatever I want!" Katie asked confused.  
  
Marco looked at her, his once baby blue eyes were now a dark blue which revealed that he was hurting inside. "Except that or any of the ones that are by frEEk!" he said his voice shaky as though his heart had been cut into pieces.   
  
"I don't get it, what's wrong?" Katie asked her voice almost sounding hurt.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!"   
  
"Well I do!"  
  
"Fine I'm frEEk. Yea, I'm the rocker who left his talent behind to be the guy his parents wanted him to be." Marco or frEEk said throwing the CD at the wall.  
  
"You mean that was you?" Katie asked looking at him in disbelief.  
  
Marco nodded, "Yea I sing and play bass but my parents wanted me to go into classical." He replied moving his head towards the cello in the corner of his room.   
  
Katie looked at and frowned, "Well if you ever go back to the bass you should come to the School of Rock sometime." She looked at her watch and her jaw almost dropped at the time when she saw it was already 4: 00. "Oh I'm so sorry but I have to leave, I'm already late to practice!" 


End file.
